Surprises
by TheGabbynator09
Summary: Greg Gets A Surprise : my first fic. Sorry... AU. : Sorry For the Suck-ish Summary : Promise will make better stories later on.


Summary: Greg Gets A Surprise: A Bad one and a Good one :) my first fic. Sorry...

Dont Own CSI ...Anthony Zuiker and CBS are the rightful owners :P

Logan's POV

"Why You Little Punk! Get Back here!"

"Not My Son you Bastard!" I heard My Mom Scream.

"Shut up! Asshole!" The Guy in the Black Hoodie Said while pointing a gun to my dad.

"No Please Stop, Please not my Son. I am The only one he has Left..Please." I heard as My Mom Pled to the Dude.

"Mommy! Dont Leave me please!" I screamed While tears Start Running Down My Cheeks.

" You Little Brat!"

Then the Last thing I saw and Heard Was The Dude Coming near me and Hit me with the butt of his gun then a Loud Bang.

then As I start to wake up I hear People Around me, Sirens, Radio transmission. Then I heard a Guy Say

" Diana Kingsley, 34, Los Angeles... Time of death was around 12 o' clock midnight.

As I Heard That, I opened my eyes then Slowly Got up.

"Who's there?" the Guy said drawing his Gun.

Then I started to cry and get out of my Hiding Place.

"Oh my go- Get me a Paramedic! Now!" The Guy shouted While holstering his gun and crouching In front of me.

as I looked around, I saw my Mom, Lying there Lifeless. as I turned away I saw myself in some mirror nearby and saw myself. I had blood on my body. wounds. and especially that Big Head Wound.

as I tried to touch it The Guy Came back and opened his arms

"Come on kid, Dont be a afraid. We are the good guys. we will find the guy who did this to you and your Mother

as I backed up a little and hesitated for awhile I ran to his arms and started to cry. as He took me out of the House I saw these group of people wearing "Crime Scene" Stuff.

as I read their Name tags. One Said "Grissom, Stokes, Sidle, Sanders. Sanders I thought to myself. Momma Told Me My Daddy's Last name was Sanders."

and the one carrying me was Pretty different From the others He was wearing a coat and tie. As Soon as He put me down, A Paramedic came to me and checked everything: For Broken Bones, Memory Loss and Other stuff. and Dressed my Head Wound. As Soon as He was done, a Guy the one with the name tag Sanders Came To me and Gave me hot chocolate and a draped a blanket over me

"Hey kiddo, My name is Greg and I am From the Crime Lab. May I ask what your name is?

"Logan" I said while drinking my hot choco

"How old are you?" he asked.

"5 going 6 this march.

he then just nodded

"Hey Logan , Do you know who did this to you or your Mom? He asked as he took a picture of My brusies. then I Just looked at him and tears started to fall from my eyes.

"There,There Kiddo. Do you have any family left? He asked while looking at me slightly confused.

"No, Momma Was an Only Child. Grandpa and Grandma Died in an Accident a year ago." I said while wiping away my tears with the Back of my hand.

" What Bout' your Dad?" he asked still looking quite confused.

"Momma Told she and Daddy were seperated." I said while looking at my feet.

Then He Stood up and Grabbed my hand and lead me to the guy in the coat and tie.

"Hey Jim, Can you bring him to the Station. He asked. then the guy in the coat and tie nooded. then The Greg guy crouched infront of me and said

"Hey Logan, This Capt. Jim will take you to his office and make you stay there while we go find the guy who did this.

I nodded then Capt. Brass Smiled at me and Reached out his arm for me to hold.

Greg's POV

I SWEAR That kid looked familar. He thought to himself. as he walked in the Crime Scene where Griss and Sara were.

"Hey Greg, That Kid LOOKED Exactly Like You. Sara Said While taking a picture and looking at me for a second and took another picture.

"Yea, he looks JUST LIKE YOU. Like your clone. Grissom smirked.

As I Walked to the victim. I saw this beautiful Woman, in her mid thirties Looking extremely Familiar. Then When It Hit him. His Heart Broke into pieces as He saw her License. Diana Kingsley.

"No, No, It Can't Be. Diana? No." I said to myself as I ran back to grissom and Sara.

"I think am The Boy's Father" I said to grissom and Sara. As Grissom Just stared at me for a few moments then He finally spoke

"then get back to the Lab and get a DNA Test." He said

"and tell Nick to get his Ass here ASAP" Sara Said.

as I nodded. I ran To my Ride and Drove as Fast as I can to the lab without breaking any Rules.

as I got to the Lab, I ran inside and Jogged to Jim's office I stopped By the break room and saw Nick at the break room.

"Nic-" I said as I was cut of by Nick.

"Dude you gotta see the kid in Brass' Office He Looks exactly Like you Man." he said

" yea I know. anyways, Sara and Griss Needs you Asap." I said panting.

"Okay." He nodded and got his keys and Went out As I continued my trail to Jim's office.

I saw Logan. Sitting there Coloring. His Blond hair Covering his face. His Brown Eyes Sparkling at Jim's office light. as He Softened up. He Walked inside and Greeted the boy and Jim.

"Hey Kiddo What ya doing?" I asked

" I am Coloring! Look! He said gleefully

"Really?! Wow. That's amazing." I said as I ruffled his hair.

As I stood up and Explained The Situation to Jim He Glanced at the boy and to me and Nodded.

as I walked to the boy. I told him if he can do something for me. then He nodded. As I carried him. I brought Him to The Lab as We both got swabbed. We waited in the break room for hours then I got the a text from Hodges saying The results are in. as I got to the Lab. Everybody was watching. The Team and The Whole Lab. As I put Logan down. He tugged Grissom's Shirt and asked him to carry him. as Grissom Carried Him and watched. As I got to Hodges. My Heart Was Pounding. I was nervous. As Hodges Gave me The Paper. I read it thoroughly and I stopped. It looked Like the whole world Stopped. I... am... A... Father. As I turned around to face my Son. I went to my son and Crouched infront of him and Hugged him. Then The Whole Lab clapped. I was Happy at the Same time nervous I dont know If I will be a good father to him. But from now on He is My everything. I already Missed 6 years of His life. That won't hapen anymore.

"Greg, you deserve a a week off Congrats " grissom said to Greg.

"Yea Congrats Greg Maybe he and shane Can Play sometimes" Sara said Smiling at the boy.

"Congrats Bro." Nick Said Giving me a handshake.

Warrick and Cath also congartulated me. as I went home with my son. Everything will Be amazing...

as I got home Carried Him to my Guestroom I tucked him in and Promised That I will never leave his side.

I Promise...

The End

P.S Sorry If it is suck-ish. Its My first Fic. But I will promise I will make awesome-er ones Later one! :) R and R if you liked it. :)


End file.
